1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures, and more particularly to a flexible fiberscope or endoscope that is constructed to withstand sterilization by autoclaving.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical practitioners often utilize fiberoptic endoscopes (interchangeably referred to herein as xe2x80x9cfiberscopesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cendoscopesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carthroscopesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9claparoscopesxe2x80x9d, etc.) in the performance of a variety of medical procedures. For example, fiberscopes in various forms are utilized with human or animal patients in arthroscopic procedures, laparoscopic procedures, cardiology, and diagnosis and treatment within the epidural space. Fiberscopes typically comprise a bundle of glass or other optical image transmission fibers, and one or more lenses for collecting and focusing an image. Flexible and rigid fiberscopes are known.
For economic reasons, it is typically desirable to reuse a fiberscope for more than one procedure. During use, however, the fiberscope typically becomes contaminated and must be cleaned and sterilized prior to reuse. A preferred method of sterilization of surgical implements is by way of exposure to elevated temperatures in an autoclave. While autoclavable rigid fiberscopes are known, it has proven difficult to produce a flexible fiberscope capable of withstanding sterilization by autoclave.
Accordingly, it has been found desirable to provide a flexible fiberscope capable of withstanding repeated autoclave sterilization. It is to the provision of an autoclavable flexible fiberscope meeting this and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.
The present invention provides an autoclavable flexible fiberscope for optical image transmission. The autoclavable flexible fiberscope of the present invention can be adapted to use with a variety of medical procedures. In example embodiments, the autoclavable flexible fiberscope of the present invention is adapted for insertion into a lumen of a delivery vehicle such as a steerable catheter.
In one aspect, the invention is a fiberscope including a lens, a fiberoptic imaging bundle having a proximal end and a distal end, and a heat-resistant retaining sleeve mechanically coupling the lens to the distal end of the fiberoptic imaging bundle.
In another aspect, the invention is a video coupler for a fiberscope. The video coupler includes a scope coupling for connection to a fiberscope, a lens assembly including at least one lens, and high-temperature sealing means for isolating the lens assembly from an external environment.
In yet another aspect, the invention is a fiberscope and video coupling system including a fiberscope having a lens, a flexible fiberoptic imaging bundle having a proximal end and a distal end, a heat-resistant retaining sleeve mechanically coupling the lens to the distal end of the fiberoptic imaging bundle, and a scope housing including a bore engaging the proximal end of the imaging bundle. The fiberscope also includes a video coupler having a scope coupling for connection to the scope housing, a lens assembly including at least one lens, and high-temperature sealing means for isolating the lens assembly from an external environment.